Yumi Tohma
Yumi Tōma (Yumi Yoshida) (冬馬 由美 (吉田 由美), Tōma Yumi (Yoshida Yumi)?) (born Yumi Nakagawa (中川 由美, Nakagawa Yumi?) on December 20, 1966) is a Japanese singer and seiyū from Chiba. She has been part of the singing group Goddess Family Club. Tōma also works for Aoni Production. According to the Anime News Network, as of October 13, 2006 Tōma is the second most profillic female seiyū with 179 roles credited to her name. The only female seiyū to have more roles than Tōma is Megumi Hayashibara. Voice roles TV animation *''.hack//Sign'' (Helba) *''21-emon'' (Luna) *''Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (Urd) *''After War Gundam X'' (Særia Sou) *''Ah! My Goddess'' (Urd) *''Air'' (Hijiri Kirishima) *''Angelique ~Kokoro no Mezameru Toki~'' (Mel) *''Baby Felix'' (young Felix) *''Beyblade'' (Dr. Judy Mizuhara) *''Black Jack 21'' (Benitokage) *''Brain Powered'' (Nakki Gaizu) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (Spinel Sun) *''Cinderella Boy'' (Rela Cindy Shirayuki) *''Cooking Papa'' (Yumeko Kimura, Bei, Chie, Kūgo Nekota) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (Wen) *''Dai no Daibouken'' (Gome-chan) *''Densetsu no Yūsha Da Garn'' (Yamamoto Pink, Lady Pinkie, Magical Pinkie) *''Emma: A Victorian Romance'' (Emma) *''Firestorm'' (Gina) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (Yui Hongo, Tama) *''Jikū Tantei Genshi-kun'' (TP Lady/Akira Aino) *''Gokinjo Monogatari'' (Mariko Nakasu) *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' (Yuka Hijiri) *''Kamisama Kazoku'' (Misa Kamiyama) *''Karakuri Zōshi Ayatsuri Sakon'' (Hazuki Funabashi) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (Rōrin-sensei) *''Kiteretsu Daihyakka'' (Otonashi) *''Kokoro Library'' (Rie Mochima) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (young Ferio, Hasegawa-senpai) *''Magical Tarurūto-kun'' (Iyona Kawai) *''Miracle Girls'' (Emma Winston) *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' (Princess Maria Louise) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (Mrs. Dorian, Sally Po) *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' (Karinga Vōgeru, Elena) *''Najica Blitz Tactics'' (Hiiragi Najika) *''Neighborhood Story'' (Mariko Nakasu, Kuro) *''Phoenix'' (Tamami) *''Pitaten'' (Nyaa) *''Romeo and the Black Brothers'' (Hannah) *''Sailor Moon R'' (An / Natsumi Ginga) *''Saint Seiya'' (Young Shun) *''School Rumble ni gakki'' (Iori the cat in episode 21) *''Scryed'' (Banka) *''Shinkai Densetsu Meremanoid'' (Misty Jo) *''Slayers'' (Sylphiel Nels Lahda) *''Super Pig'' (Buritī Koizumi) *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars'' (Aya Kobayashi) *''Steel Angel Kurumi'' (Michael) *''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' (Go Shooter, ) *''Turn A Gundam'' (Teleth Halleh) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (Ren Rin) *''Victorian Romance Emma'' (Emma) *''xxxHOLiC Kei'' (Jorougumo) *''Yawara! A Fashionable Judo Girl'' (Kyōko Hikage (Kyon Kyon)) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (Kaoruko Himekoji (first series only)) OVA *''Casshan'' (Luna Kamizuki) *''Detonator Orgun'' (Michi Kanzaki) *''Fushigi Yūgi'' (Yui Hongo) *''Futari Ecchi'' (Kyōko Ōmiya) *''Future GPX Cyber Formula'' (Clair Fortlan) *''Galaxy Fraulein Yuna'' (Polylina) *''Iczer Girl Iczelion'' Shiina) *''Inferious Wakusei Senshi Gaiden Condition Green'' (Bernie Page, Candy) *''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Interlude_%28anime%29 Interlude'' (Haruka Tonobe) *''MAPS'' (Lipumira Gweiss) *''Oh My Goddess!'' (Urd, Belldandy (child)) *''Please Save My Earth'' (Rin Kobayashi) *''Power Dolls: Omuni Senki 2540'' (Yao Feilun) *''Ranma ½'' (Hinako Ninomiya) *''Re: Cutie Honey'' (Black Claw) *''Record of Lodoss War'' (Deedlit) *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross II: Lovers, Again'' (Silvie Gena) *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: The Animation'' (Aya Kobayashi) *''Tales of Symphonia'' (Refill Sage) *''Tenchi Muyo'' (Tokimi) *''Voltage Fighters: Gowcaizer the Movie'' (Shaia Hishizaki) Movies *''Ah! My Goddess The Movie'' (Urd) *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (Cecily Fairchild) *''Neighborhood Story'' (Mariko Nakasu) *''New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (Sally Po) *''Pichu and Pikachu'' (Pichu) *''Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon R The Movie'' (Xenian Flower) *''Street Fighter Zero'' (Chun Li) *''Tekken'' (Jun Kazama) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yumi_T%C5%8Dma&action=edit&section=5 edit Games *''.hack'' series (Helba, Gardenia) *''Air'' (Hijiri Kirishima) *''Angelique Etoile'' (Mel) *''Angelique Special 2'' (Mel, the fortuneteller) *''Angelique Trois'' (Mel) *''Bōkoku no Aegis 2035: Warship Gunner'' (Satomi Kikumasa) *''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' (Sara Trantoul) *''Dead or Alive'' (Lei Fang) *''Dead or Alive 2'' (Lei Fang) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (Lei Fang) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (Lei Fang) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (Lei Fang) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (Lei Fang) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (Lei Fang) *''Device Reign'' (Yuri Saeki) *''Doki Doki Pretty League'' (Mayumi Asai) *''Eberouge'' (Kasuteru Andarushia) *''Exodus Guilty Neos'' (Rirīnu, Reiruru) *''Farland Story: Yotsu no Fūin'' (Elenore) *''Grandia'' (Nana, Lilly) *''Hataraku Shōjo: Tekipaki Workin' Love'' (Pāpkin Naomi Koshigaya) *''Interlude'' (Haruka Tonobe) *''Jak II: Renegade'' (Tess) *''Jak 3'' (Tess) *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' (Tess) *''Kono Yo no Hate de Koi wo Utau Shōjo YU-NO (Mio Shimazu)'' *''Langrisser I & II'' (Narm) *''The Legend of Dragoon'' (Rose) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (Fortune) *''Mitsumete Knight'' (Raizze Haimer, Luna) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Owaranai Ashita e'' (Jane Houston) *''Next King: Koi no Sennen Ōkoku'' (Chamomile Artichoke) *''Policenauts'' (Anna Brown) *''Power Dolls 2'' (Anita Sheffield) *''Power Dolls FX'' (Yao Feilun) *''Puyo Puyo CD'' (Rulue) *''Puyo Puyo CD Tsū'' (Rulue) *''Radiata Stories'' (Valkyrie) *''RPG Tsukūru 2000 sample game: Hanayome no Kammuri'' (Yuria) *''Senkutsu Katsuryū Taisen Chaos Seed'' (Wan Sōgen, Kō Meihon) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga'' (Argilla) *''Shiroki Majo: Mō Hitotsu no Eiyū Densetsu'' (Sega Saturn version) (Sharla, Stella) *''Sotsugyō'' series (Reiko Takashiro) *''Soulcalibur'' (Isabella "Ivy" Valentine) *''Soulcalibur II'' (Isabella "Ivy" Valentine) *''Soulcalibur III'' (Isabella "Ivy" Valentine) *''Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition'' (Isabella "Ivy" Valentine) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' (Lenneth) *''Super Chase Criminal Termination'' (Nancy) *''Super Robot Wars'' series (Aya Kobayashi, Cecily Fairchild, Vera Rona) *''Tactics Ogre'' (Kachua Powell) *''Tales of Symphonia'' (Refill Sage, Noishu) *''Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World'' (Refill Sage) *''Tekken 3'' (Ling Xiaoyu) *''Tekken Tag Tournament'' (Ling Xiaoyu) *''Tekken Advance'' (Ling Xiaoyu) *''Tekken 4'' (Ling Xiaoyu) *''Tekken 5'' (Ling Xiaoyu) *''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection'' (Ling Xiaoyu) *''Tekken 6'' (Ling Xiaoyu) *''Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion'' (Ling Xiaoyu) *''Trauma Center: New Blood'' (Valerie Baylock) *''Valkyrie Profile'' (Lenneth Valkyrie, Platina) *''Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth'' (Lenneth Valkyrie, Platina) *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria'' (Lenneth) *''Virtua Fighter 5'' (Pai Chan) *''Virtua Fighter 5 R'' (Pai Chan) *''Xenogears'' (Elhaym van Houten) *''Xenosaga'' (Nephilim) *''Ys IV: The Dawn of Ys'' (Karna) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yumi_T%C5%8Dma&action=edit&section=6 edit Dubbing *''24'' (Kate Warner) *''Charmed'' (Piper Halliwell) *''Dark Angel'' (Max Guevera) *''Growing Pains'' (Carol Anne Seaver) *''Ryūsei Hanazono: Hana yori Dango'' (Shizuka Tōdō) *''Third Watch'' (Sgt. Maritza Cruz (season 4 on)) *''Titanic'' (Rose) *''VR Troopers'' (Kaitlin Star) *''Happy Feet'' (Norma Jean) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Yumi_T%C5%8Dma&action=edit&section=7 edit Drama CD *''Fushigi Yūgi Genbu Kaiden'' (Limdo's mother) *''Inferious Wakusei Senshi Gaiden Condition Green'' (Bernie Page, Candy) *''Kamaitachi no Yoru Drama CD'' (Mari) *''Madara Tenshōhen'' (Fukuhime Kirin) *''Popful Mail The Next Generation'' (Gaw) *''Popful Mail Paradise'' (Gaw) *''Tales of Symphonia: Drama CD Vol.2'' (Refill Sage) *''TARAKO Pappara Paradise'' (Gaw) *''Zombie-ya Reiko'' (Saki Yurikawa) Category:Seiyu Category:Real People